It's Never Going To End
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Every time Alfred blacks out, he's awakened to the same nightmare over and over again. Not this time. A sequel (I guess) to Ever-Lasting Tragic Summer. Americacest. Sorry not sorry. (More warnings inside)


Lol, totally forgot about this. This is a continuation of Ever-Lasting Tragic Summer. Warning, gore and Americacest. I.e. America x 2p! America who is not specially called anything else but Heat Haze. Oh and another thing. This contains cannibalism.

* * *

Arthur continued to face death a number times. It was reoccurring every single time that Alfred has gotten used to it. Barely. He still winced when his bones would shatter. He would still cry at the sight of Arthur's blood was everywhere, including on him. Alfred one time accidentally swallowed some when it sprayed. He was left traumatized and numb. And worst of all, the Heat Haze would be the not-needed peanut gallery. It would keep saying, 'This is all real!' and then laugh. Arthur was hit by another speeding truck. And then another. And another. He was ran over multiple times.

Alfred covered his eyes.

" _Make it stop!_ " He screamed. The Heat Haze grabbed his wrists and forced him to unshield his eyes.

"Look! It's your friend!" It snickered. Alfred thrashed in the Heat Haze's grip.

"No! Please—" Alfred looked at Arthur. He was still being ran over until he was nothing left. Alfred could see blood covered on the tires.

Alfred blacked out.

When he awoke, Alfred was not in his room. He was at a restaurant, and had just been served. Alfred eyed the plate. Then he nearly vomited. His plate consisted of Arthur. As his food.

"What the—?!" He choked. Alfred pushed the plate away, sobbing. The Heat Haze appeared.

"Now now Alfred, you need to eat your dinner." It sneered, forcing him once again by Alfred's wrists.

He shook his head.

"Please! Anything but this! Make me watch him get run over or something!" Alfred pleaded. He did indeed want something else. Alfred would rather die than eat his 'friend'.

"No." It snapped. It easily picked up Alfred and made him sit in the lookalike's lap.

"Heat Haze! Don't!"

The Heat Haze reached for a fork. It stabbed the fork into the flesh and tore a piece off.

Alfred continued to struggle in It's grasp.

"Here come the airplane!~" The Heat Haze cooed. Alfred moved his head out of the way.

"Keep still." It said. The Heat Haze grabbed the back of Alfred's head to keep him in place. It forcefully shoved the serving into his mouth.

"Chew it."

Alfred obeyed, wishing he didn't. The burnt flesh tasted... Good. He was shaking in horror in what he has just done.

"I ate Artie..." He whispers regretfully.

"You're not done yet. You still need to eat his eyes, more of his flesh, and his organs." The Heat Haze laughed.

"No I'm done!" He said, crying.

"But you thought it was good."

Alfred stopped crying. It didn't occur to him that the Heat Haze could read his mind.

"Oh, I pulled a nerve, didn't I? How would everyone else think when they see you eat another HUMAN BEING." The Heat Haze said scornfully. It plucked out an eye and again shoved it in Alfred's mouth.

Alfred chewed as fast as he could, making sure that he didn't take the time to taste it. But Alfred bit his tongue.

"God dammit all to hell!" He cursed, tasting blood.

"I guess technically the cat did get your tongue." It giggled mischievously.

"Shut up."

"Oh Alfred. NEVER tell your grownup to shut up." The Heat Haze chided.

"You're not my grownup! You even look like me, only red!"

"That's not the point. Who's getting fed? Who's sitting someone's lap? As punishment, I'll take the food and stuff it in your mouth." It said, the last sentence dripping with poison.

"Don't you dare—" Alfred was cut off when the Heat Haze made him eat another piece of the flesh. He smacked its hand away.

"Is that how you treat a human? Is that how you treat a friend?"

"You are barely even human, you're a monster. And you are definitely NOT my friend!" Alfred yelled as he still struggled to get off of the Heat Haze's lap.

"Now to add to the punishment, you'll be drinking—what was his name again? Arthur? Yes I remember now. You'll be drinking his blood." It said so casually.

After what seemed forever, Alfred finally finished eating his meal. He did not want to admit that he kinda enjoyed it.

"Wow! All your food is gone! Even the organs. I still had to force feed you though. I wanted to see if you'll eat him on your own."

Alfred burped blood. But it wasn't his blood. He was disgusted with himself.

"It's time to drink your delicious blood!" The Heat Haze said.

"I already had blood... From h-his flesh..." Alfred said as he gagged. Then he gagged again. He threw up. When Alfred did, an intestine came out.

"You didn't swallow it?!" The Heat Haze shouted.

Alfred, still having the intestine hanging from his bloody mouth, coughed.

"Great now you're coughing blood everywhere. Oh well. It's not a turn-off I suppose."

Before Alfred could question what were turn offs, the Heat Haze continued talking.

"You'll have to eat that after you're done with your drink." It sighed. The Heat Haze held the glass for Alfred to drink.

"B-But I ate all of it..."

"You still have that intestine in your mouth. So, no, you didn't eat all of it." The Heat Haze smirked. Alfred scoffed.

"However, I'll let this slide. I'll eat it." It says.

He was speechless. It pulled the intestine out of Alfred's mouth. Very slowly.

"H-Hurry up and take i-it!" Alfred said impatiently. He was red in the face.

"Is someone blushing—"

Alfred lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. "N-No!"

The Heat Haze snickered. Then it took the organ and ate it.

"I don't know why you make such a fuss in eating him. He's yummy!"

Alfred glared at the Heat Haze, disgusted.

"There's so many things wrong with that statement." He growled.

It raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"How so?" The Heat Haze asks.

"First off, I threw that up."

"It still tastes delicious." It smiled mischievously.

"Second, I'm fussing over it because THAT WAS MY FRIEND."

"You still ate him. And you even thought it was good."

Alfred said nothing at first. Then he says, "This can't be real... This is hell..."

The Heat Haze patted Alfred's head.

"Alfred... It is real. Every single encounter with me and Arthur. You will see his blood forever." It seethes, gripping Alfred's hair.

"I'll find a way out of this."

It laughs, gripping even tighter. The Heat Haze pulled in a downwards motion. Alfred yelps in tears. It lowers its head to look down at Alfred. They were so close that their noses were touching.

"I doubt it."

Alfred ignored its retort and tried to hide his blush.

 _How am I blushing from... It?!_ He thought. They both sat in that position for a few moments.

It sighed again. "Oh how many times have I've seen you cry... I've lost count..."

Alfred wanted to wipe his tear away but the Heat Haze had his wrists.

"You don't need to rub it in! It's because of all the horrors I've seen of my boyfriend!" Alfred bit his lip.

"He's your boyfriend?" It asks, coming closer.

"W-Well no... It j-just slipped..."

The Heat Haze was somewhat angry that Alfred would even consider Arthur as his boyfriend.

"Good." It licked Alfred's nose.

"What the hell?!" Alfred shouted, going red again.

The Heat Haze said nothing.

"Are you... Jealous? O-Of Arthur?" He questions, dumbfounded.

"Well I think we're done." It says, pulling Alfred of its lap. Alfred eyes the glass of blood on the table. He silently sighed in relief that he didn't have to drink it.

"But answer the question—" Alfred was quickly interrupted. He blacked out once again.

Alfred woke up yet again, but this time in his bedroom. He glances at his clock.

 _Yep, it's 12:24._ Alfred thought.

He trudged downstairs to the living room. Alfred was greeted with the Heat Haze.

"What happened last time... Just forget about it, I'll even remove your memory of it." It said almost flustered.

Since the Heat Haze is all red, it was hard to see if it was blushing or not.

"I'd like to forget about eating my best friend..." Alfred said softly.

"Fine." The Heat Haze snapped its fingers. Alfred forgot the little scene on eating Arthur. At first he was a bit tipsy, but as soon as he saw the Heat Haze he screamed.

"Get the hell away from me!" His legs were shaking.

It had a blank expression. Then it disappeared from Alfred's sight. The Heat Haze was actually outside, watching Alfred. Alfred ran out of his house to find Arthur.

"Why am I doing this?" It said out loud. It sighed then went to stalk its 'prey'.

* * *

Is it wrong that I'm sightly more embarrassed about this fic then my first smut (that overwhelmed me way too much)


End file.
